Silence
by AnGeLofIcE1
Summary: Kakashi always wakes up to silence. Can a certain girl with white eyes change that? KakaHinaish fic for the crack lover in you... Chapter Three Up! END! AUTHOR HAS BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH KOREAN DRAMA!
1. One

Hello everyone. I'm back with my second Naruto fic. This can be considered KakaHina-ish, but there won't be any interaction between the pair until later chapters. If you are offended by this pairing, then this is not really for you. If people can make KakaSaku and NaurKure fics, then why can't I make a KakaHina. I do NOT condone pedophilia. In fact me and my cousins are deathly afraid of Michal Jackson (sorry all MJ fans, but even if he's not a child molester, he still looks hella weird freak). For all of you that have not clicked " back" on your toolbar, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

One

Hatake Kakashi woke to the silence of another day. Kakashi was just your average jounin ninja. Well, except for the fact that he became a chuunin at the age of six, had the Sharingan in his left eye, was a student of the the Fourth Hokage, totally lazy-- okay, so he wasn't that average. But the man had the needs of your average male jounin. One of those needs was usually satisfied by a perverted book, but even the man knew that a book was no substitute for the real thing. Kakashi just sighed at his loneliness. Today was the third day of the Chunin Exam. His team 7, meaning Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, were yet to reach the tower where Kakashi was currently staying. Nevertheless, Kakashi had faith in his students. He left the room provided for him and walked to the fighting hall.

'Obito, looks like I have to wait a bit longer,' the silver-haired man said mentally.

Walking towards the hall, Kakashi noticed a figure pacing around the entrance to the tower. Upon closer inspection, Kakashi concluded it was a girl. She carried a worried expression on her face. Her pale eyes told Kakashi that she was a Hyuuga, but the lack of a seal upon her forehead told him that she was of the Main House. Amazingly, Kakashi had time to put down that naughty book and look into Hyuuga politics. Kakashi thought that he had seen the girl once or twice, but it was common village knowledge that the Hyuuga heiress had a crush on one of his students. Kakashi was smart enough to put two and two together and knew that the girl was Hyuuga Hinata waiting for Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, you're going to spoil the surprise if you stand there," Kakashi said in his usual carefree voice.

The Hyuuga girl turned around and blushed. "A-ano... sumimasen!" she exclaimed before dashing off.

'Hmm... weird girl,' thought Kakashi. But she did have one jacked-up family, so Kakashi just let the thought pass. Kakashi then felt a few stomach cramps. He just blamed it on the fact that he did not eat breakfast.

When Kakashi reached the hall, he was surprised to see that so many teams passed the second task. Most of the three-man cells were too careless and got killed or too stupid to listen to simple directions and opened one of the summoning scrolls. Kakashi looked again. There was still no sign of Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura. Yet his eyes settled on another familiar face. The Hyuuga girl was in the corner with her teammates. All three (well, you could not really tell with Shino) seemed to be frightened. Kakashi noticed the only team from Sand on the opposite end. Even Kakashi had to admit that they gave him a few chills. He dismissed the feeling like his hunger and patiently awaited his team.

"Tch... finally you're up," said Asuma, a fellow jounin whose Team 10 had already arrived.

"Yo," Kakashi muttered back.

"You're coolness makes me burn with a stronger desire to beat you, my eternal rival!" said Gai, who popped out of nowhere with his usual odd-looking, green spandex outfit.

"Umm, yeah..." mumbled Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled a voice belonging to the loudest ninja of Konoha.

Kakashi turned around and saw that his team had finally arrived. They were covered in dirt and had holes in their clothes, but Kakashi felt a sense of pride that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made it to the tower in one piece, even though they were dead last. Soon enough everyone was lined up and the Third Hokage made his speech. Apparently too many genin passed the second task, so the third task would be preliminary fights. Among one of the first combatants was Sasuke. During the match, Kakashi noticed black marks envelop his pupil's body. Soon after, Kakashi put a seal on Orochimaru's, had an encounter with Orochimaru, and returned to the action. First Sakura tied against her rival, Ino. Then Naruto beat Kiba and Akamaru. Again Kakashi felt pride wash over him. All three of his students did well and technically did not lose.

The names for the next match were shuffled. The names Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata shined brightly on the monitor. Kakashi made a fist. He knew how good Neji was when Gai would continually brag about his students. He knew that the Hyuuga heiress did not want to fight. He could see it in her eyes. He could see the fear. The fight was overwhelmingly one-sided. When the cousins stepped out onto the battleground, Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. His knowledge of Hyuuga politics also reminded him about the troubles between the Main House and the Branch House. Neji activated his Byakugan and continued to stare down his cousin. The fear within the heiress increased. She started to shake. Kakashi knew she was insecure. Kurenai, the girl's instructor, told him herself. Kakashi did not like seeing girls in pain. If his enemy was ever female, Kakashi tried his best to restrain the woman or give her a quick and painless death. But Kakashi was pretty sure Neji would not operate the same way in this situation. The girl started to crack. Kakashi had to hold back this strong feeling that urged him to jump in and save the girl. To take her far away. To protect her from whatever.

'What the hell am I thinking?' Kakashi questioned himself.

It was normal to be concerned for the girl, but what he was thinking was a bit wrong considering... well, lots of things. They only "met" a few hours ago, she was the successor to the most powerful family in Konoha, he was old enough to--

"You can do it, Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto, who disrupted Kakashi's train of thought.

It seemed Naruto's comment did the trick. Kakashi saw the girl's face become serious. The fear in her eyes had disappeared. The insecurity vanished from her presence. Kakashi no longer saw the shy, nervous, stuttering girl. He saw Hyuuga Hinata, a strong, confident, young woman.

"Neji-niisan, let's fight!" said Hinata. Her words echoed throughout the room.

Both Hyuuga's rushed at each other with the Hyuuga's juuken. Hinata made the first strike, but Neji blocked. Neji countered, Hinata blocked. They matched each other's blows evenly. Then they both aimed at each other's chest. Only Neji connetected. Hinata coughed up blood. Kakashi stiffened. Hinata got up and the battle resumed. Yet it became that one-sided fight that Kakashi had predicted. Neji sealed Hinata's tenketsu so she could no longer use the juuken, but she got up and continued to fight.

Kakashi was mesmerized by Hinata's determination, but he knew that the human body could only take so much of a beating. Neji finally got Hinata in an uppercut, but then the tables turned. Neji said something to Hinata, but Hinata said something back. Kakashi was too far up to hear everything clearly, but he could tell that it made Neji's blood boil. Neji's anger anger filled the room. He then charged at Hinata with a murderous intent. Kakashi did not care anymore. In a puff of smoke, he grabbed Neji's wrist inches away from Hinata. Kakashi had to restrain himself from crushing the boy's whole forearm. Luckily all of the other jounin showed up, or else it would have looked a bit weird.

"How come all of the other jounin showed up! Is this the special treatment of the Main House?" Neji asked loudly after Gai whispered something.

Then a sickening cough reverberated throughout the hall. Hinata fell to the ground. Naruto jumped down and propped Hinata up before she fell unconscious. A medical team took her away on a stretcher. After a bit of dialogue, the matches resumed.

That night, Kakashi stirred in his bed. He could not stop worrying about Hinata's condition. He asked Kurenai about it after all the matches were finished. She said that Hinata was okay, but Neji damaged her heart pretty badly. It would be a while until Hinata would be able to wake up. Kakashi buried his face in his pillow. He had other problems to worry about. Orochimaru was back and that kid from Sand, Sabaku no Gaara. Things were about to get messy. Kakashi could not afford to get distracted. He drifted off into a deep sleep and awaited the silence of another morning.

* * *

Please review 


	2. Two

Wow... I still can't believe that I received such a large and positive response. Umm... yeah, so I finally updated. Sorry to everyone that was pulling their hair out waiting for another chapter. I'm also sorry if people find this chapter unsatisfactory, but I hope you readers still like it... This chapter just touches on matters like sex and strippers, but nothing much... So please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... damn copyright laws making me write these damned disclaimers. Also there is a song called _"Always On My Mind" by One Vo1ce_ that is used in this chapter and that I do no own...

* * *

Two

Kakashi woke to another glorious morning complete with silence. It had been weeks since the Chuunin Exam ended. Weeks since the attempted siege on Konoha by the Sand and Sound. Weeks since the Third Hokage was murdered by the hands of his own student, Orochimaru. Weeks since Uchiha Itachi defeated him with the Mangekyou Sharingan. Weeks since Sasuke left with the Sound. Weeks since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Weeks since he had seen her face.

Konoha was in bad shape, but the reconstruction was going along quite smoothly. It was almost a requirement that all ninja, except the academy students and their teachers, be assigned a mission in order to raise funds. Kakashi had just completed a solo B-ranked mission last night with hardly any trouble. He was expected to receive another one today.

'No rest for the wicked,' he thought to himself, 'Maybe just a few more hours...'

Kakashi started off with his normal routine of going to see Obito's name on the Hero Stone. It was Kakashi's way of saying "I'm sorry" and "Please forgive me". The Third's name was also etched on the stone now. Kakashi thought that today he would add an extra prayer to him. It was around 1:00 PM when he arrived at the new Hokage's office. Kakashi was supposed to have arrived at 6:00 AM. Needless to say, the lazy, perverted jounin was in some deep-- well, you get the picture.

"KAKASHI! HOW DARE YOU ARRIVE THIS LATE? I SAID FOR YOU TO BE HERE AT SIX SO YOU WOULD GET HERE BY ELEVEN, BUT YOU'RE STILL LATE! THAT'S INSUBORDINATION!" exclaimed Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down," requested Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, who was currently sweatdropping.

"I AM CALM!" retorted Tsunade.

"Umm... Hokage-sama, I know I'm in no position to ask for your forgiveness," Kakashi began, "...but I had to help my neighbor, an elderly woman with no grandchildren, take out the trash, get some more groceries, and a bunch of other stuff."

"YOU GAVE ME THAT EXCUSE TWO DAYS AGO!" replied Tsunade. After she had enough, she regained her composure. "Whatever. I have another mission for you. I'm having you team up with Kurenai and her team to do some reconnaissance in Flower Country."

"That's located next to Grass Country, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. Apparently a group of ruffians is causing trouble in the region. The locals have asked Konoha to do something about it."

"But wouldn't they have gone to Grass since it's much closer than Konoha?"

"That is why I'm sending you along with Kurenai and her Team 8. I want you to keep your eyes peeled in case someone tries something. I've already informed the others. You are to leave in about half an hour. That should give you enough time to reach a city and set up at an inn. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Kakashi stepped out and hurried home to begin speed packing. Due to his constant tardiness, Kakashi was an expert at getting things done quick (no pun intended). He just chose not do so the majority of the time. Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi was done and on his way to the western gate. It was only then he realized that he was going to see her again. The girl that made his stomach churn. The girl that made him want to act on impulse. The girl that engulfed his mind. Hyuuga Hinata. Kakashi felt his stomach cramp up again.

'Kuso! Why am I thinking about her like that?' Kakashi scolded himself mentally, 'It's just not right. I've never really had a conversation with her before. Plus I'm old enough to be her-- uhh, older brother? But age is just a number, right? But the distance between us is really looked down upon. What am I gonna do? It's too late too refuse the mission. I can't say I have a cold. Tsunade-sama would kill me. I need to--'

"Hey Kakashi. Look alive," said Kurenai. Lost in his thoughts, Kakashi somehow ended up at the western gate. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Can we go now?" asked the impatient Kiba with Akamaru upon his head.

"Hold on," said Shino, "We should double-check if we have everything we need." Everyone except Kakashi started going through their packs.

"A-ano... Kakashi-sensei... A-are you sure you are pr-prepared?" asked the Hyuuga girl.

Kakashi stiffened, "H-hai..."

"Gee Kakashi... How did Hinata scare you. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kurenai.

"Hai..." nodded Kakashi.

"G-g-gomen na-nasai," said the white-eyed girl apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," mumbled Kakashi.

Soon they were off. It took about four hours to reach the border of the Fire and Flower Countries. Along the way, Kakashi happened to crash into a couple of branches while in deep thought... about twenty times. Shino, being the intelligent bug-boy he is, suggested they stopped so Kakashi could shake the leaves out of his hair. Kakashi had never been so embarrassed in his entire life as a ninja. Not only did he make a fool of himself in public, but in front of Hinata! Speaking of Hinata, the girl walked over to Kakashi whose back was currently turned away.

"A-ano... Kaka--" Hinata was cut off by Kakashi due to the fact that he pinned her to a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakashi!" yelled Kurenai.

"G-gomen... I'm just a little edgy," Kakashi replied as he released the blushing Hyuuga. "Was there anything you wanted?"

"Actually," Hinata blushed and whispered, "I-I noticed that you h-had a little cut just below your eye and-- uhh I just-- umm wanted to know if you needed any treatment for infections and stuff... Not to say that you're unhealthy or anything! Umm... gomen."

"Uhh... sure. I'd appreciate it," Kakashi accepted, trying to hide his own blush.

Hinata reached into her pack and took out her homemade ointments and medicines. She picked out a white cream and lightly applied it onto Kakashi's cut. Kakashi stood firm as he melted from the girl's touch. Then Hinata pulled out a small bandage and covered the cut.

"There. All done," she smiled.

"Arigatou," said Kakashi, who was now missing her finger stroking his face.

"Okay everyone," began Kurenai, "we need to be extremely cautious now that we're about to enter potential enemy territory. You three know what to do, right?"

Kurenai's team nodded their heads. First Shino sent out a few of his bugs ahead. Then Hinata activated her Byakugan. Finally Kiba allowed Akamaru to put his paws on the ground and sniff the air around them.

"I don't see any new chakra signatures within my field of vision," said Hinata.

Akamaru barked. "Akamaru doesn't smell any strangers yet," agreed Kiba.

When Shino's bugs returned, he confirmed that the coast was clear. So they set off again. It was only a few miles into the hike when Kakashi noticed something a bit peculiar. The ground beneath them was much more hollow than at the border.

"RUN! IT'S A TRAP!" Kakashi shouted.

In a split-second, an series of explosions went off quickly making its way towards the team. They had already resorted to tree hopping. Kakashi had to hand it to whoever thought up this plan. Kakashi hypothesized that the mastermind had used the mission to lure in Konoha ninja and set up a trap that could not be seen or smelt, but that was all that he knew. The blasts grew closer. Twenty meters. Nineteen meters. Eighteen meters.

"Aieee!" Hinata's scream rang in Kakashi's ear.

Hinata had stepped on a weak branch and it snapped, causing her to fall towards the ground. The blasts were catching up. Fifteen meters. Fourteen meters. Thirteen meters.

"HINATA!" her teammates screamed for her life.

"Keep moving!" Kakashi exclaimed as he ran back to fetch her.

The blasts were almost upon the girl who was staggering to get up. Eight meters. Seven meters. Six meters. In a final desperate attempt, Kakashi lunged towards the girl. Three meters. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Two meters. And prepared for the worst. One meter. Kakashi was thrown forward by the blast. He still kept a firm grip on Hinata, making sure that she was safe. But then everything blacked out when Kakashi's head struck flying debris.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was near a waterfall. She looked down and saw the unconscious jounin that she was currently on top of. Then she noticed that she was still in his tight grip where she could not use her arms. Hinata tried to wiggle herself out of this situation, but she was stuck. Hinata gave up and put her head on Kakashi's chest. She listened for his heartbeat. It seemed to be normal, so she knew he was still very much alive. Hinata also took comfort in the warmth of Kakashi's body covering her own. Not since as a very young child had Hinata felt so... safe. She started to turn a bit red. Hinata turned her head up towards Kakashi's face, but that mask was in the way. Now Hinata was not a girl to go invading other people's privacy, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to find out what was behind this man's mask. So Hinata managed to snake an arm out of Kakashi's iron grip. Hinata slowly moved her arm up to Kakashi's face. She was about to pull down on the fabric before Kakashi's eye shot open. Hinata yelped like a poodle and threw her arm back. The lazy jounin thought he was dreaming. Here was the girl of his dreams wrapped up in his arm and blushing like a rose. That was when he remembered that it was not a dream. He quickly released the girl and sat up while she pushed herself up from the ground.

"Unn... gomen nasai," Kakashi mumbled.

"N-no need to ap-apologize," quickly responded the white-eyed girl. "A-ano... where are Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hinata, we can't look for them. The mission must be completed no matter who gets left behind," Kakashi replied coldly.

He remembered that was how his father was ruined, but his heart was still wrenching because he knew he made Hinata sad. The tears swelling in her eyes was an obvious giveaway.

"Listen," Kakashi began, "we can look for them after we set up base at an inn. Okay?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Kakashi's father was ruined by a decision like this, but screw it. The last time he left his team behind, his best friend was killed. Like hell he was going to make Hinata suffer the same pain. They looked around for their packs and found that both were incinerated by the explosions. Hinata was able to salvage a few ointments and weapons from her pack, but Kakashi's belongings were totally destroyed protecting Hinata. So they headed further into Flower Country and found a town. Another problem they were facing was a lack of disguises.

"Hey Hinata, how long can you hold a transformation?" asked Kakashi.

"Umm... a-about four to five hours," the Hyuuga princess replied.

Kakashi was again impressed. She was just as great as Sakura at controlling her chakra. Maybe even better because she knew how to perform juuken attacks.

"Okay, here's the plan..." Kakashi explained to Hinata.

Soon enough the pair sauntered into the town inn hand in hand. Kakashi transformed into a man of medium-height and simple clothes with glasses covering dark blue eyes and shoulder length hair tied back in a small, tight, black ponytail. Hinata turned into a woman just a few inches shorter than Kakashi's disguise wearing a simple lavender kimono. A white headband push out the long, flowing auburn hair out of her hazel eyes.

"May I help you?" asked the innkeeper, who had a really shifty-looking mustache.

"Do you have any rooms available?" asked Kakashi. "Preferably the honeymoon suite."

"Ah, yes. It is available," said the innkeeper with a greedy tone. "That'll be 20,000 ryou."

Kakashi plopped the money down on the table. In the guestbook, he wrote "Kazama Obito and Rin" as a tribute to his old team. As the shifty innkeeper led the "newlyweds" to their room, Kakashi's hyper-alertness kicked in again. They were definitely being watched.

"Well, here we are," said the innkeeper.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," replied Kakashi.

The innkeeper just stood there grinning at the "couple".

"Uhh, you can leave now," said Kakashi.

"Oh, um-yes, don't mind me."

The innkeeper scurried around the corner. Kakashi opened the door and picked up Hinata bridal style as they passed through the threshold.

"The walls have eyes," Kakashi whispered to Hinata.

The room was okay. Nothing seemed to really stand out except that a futon was laid out for couples that wanted to get busy early. Kakashi gently laid Hinata down. He then planted a kiss on Hinata just centimeters away from her lips and traveled down to her neck. Hinata followed along with the ploy and moaned. They had choreographed this routine earlier near the waterfall.

"There are two in the ceiling, one in a secret compartment in the bathroom, and that innkeeper is listening from the door," Hinata told Kakashi under her breath. When it came to the safety of her friends, Hinata did not stutter.

She had her Byakugan activated under the illusion, ever since Kakashi warned her about the danger. Kakashi untied the obi around her waist as she ran her fingers under his shirt. Kakashi had to keep telling himself that it was Hinata he was with. He should not have been so passionate with her. But the fact that it was Hinata that he was with made him want to wish this was real even more. Meanwhile Hinata remained stoic under her mask of euphoria. Hinata knew that she could not allow herself to be too careless. If only Hiashi could see how bitchy she was.

"Wait, honey. I probably should freshen up after the trip." Hinata said out loud before she got up.

Hinata walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. The man was in a compartment behind the shower head. Hinata grabbed a nearby towel and dried her face. She poured more chakra into her sight. It certainly paid off when she found the switch. It was located under a loose tile near the shower.

'C'mon girl! You can do this!' Hinata motivated herself mentally.

She took a deep breath and pushed the switch.

"Huh? What the--" the man blurted out before Hinata hit him with a juuken attack to the stomach.

The man fell to the floor unconscious. Hinata did not have the heart to kill him. Besides she needed an informant if Kakashi killed the other two. She tied up the spy with the belts of the complementary bath robes. Then she returned to the room.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Kakashi asked laying on his side.

"I'm all yours," Hinata smiled

Kakashi jumped up and pulled a spy from the celing. Hinata followed the example.

"Oh- oh Kami-sama," Hinata moaned.

The innkeeper was still outside, so they had to keep up the facade. They were short on time at the waterfall, so they took some dialouge from Kakashi's perverted little book. Needless to say, Jiraiya's material was not exactly the best material. But still, Hinata twisted the spy's arm and pinned him against the wall. She knocked him out as easy as the last one.

"Dammit, Rin," Kakashi growled as if he were in a euphoric moment.

His approach to the problem was a bit less tactful than his white-eyed counterpart. Instead he took out a kunai and sliced the spy's throat. Kakashi groaned loudly to cover up the final cry of the dead man.

"Ahh! Harder Obito! I want more," Hinata pretended to moan making her way towards the door.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum," Kakashi feigned an orgasm as he also made his way towards the door.

When they reached the door, Hinata pulled open the door and Kakashi dragged the innkeeper into the room. In less than ten minutes, all three live stalkers-turned-victims were tied up together in whatever the pair could dig up. When the trio woke up, "Obito" and "Rin" dropped their disguises.

"Wakey, wakey! Now if you don't want to end up like your friend here," Kakashi threatened by pointing at the dead spy, "you're gonna speak."

"Man, fuck you!" exclaimed the living ceiling spy before Hinata punched his lights out a second time.

"W-wait! Please don't kill me! Your friends-- Konoha ninja, they were sent to the strip bar across town-- the Black Rose-- Please! Please don't kill me!" whined the innkeeper.

Kakashi nodded and gave Hinata the signal to knock the innkeeper and bathroom spy unconscious. Then Kakashi led her out the room. He shut the door behind her. He refused to let Hinata observe what he needed to do. Poor kids. The spies were ninja, but only genin. Older than Hinata, younger than Kakashi. Too bad, a shinobi was not supposed to let his emotions get the better of him. And the innkeeper. He must have been forced to cooperate... or paid. Nevertheless, Kakashi had a job to do. The blood of three men stained the off-white bathrobe belt.

Kakashi and Hinata waited for the cover of night. They stood across the Black Rose. A sign, as flimsy as cardboard, hung on the brick wall. A dying light blinked above the door. There were no windows, no backdoors, and no roof exits. The only way in or out was the front. Kakashi was dressed in a silk, black dress shirt, but Hinata stayed in her regular attire. She was underaged. She could not go in. Kakashi pulled open the door and made his way past the bouncers. He hated to do it, but Hinata needed to conserve her chakra and the first facade left her somewhat drained. The room was dimly lit. The only things that were clearly visible were the-- ahem... assets of the women dancing on the tables. Kakashi decided that they were not even worth the time to look at. He extremely disliked their way of life. He spotted a door next to the bar. This was the path he was searching for. Unfortunately, there were too many men around to sneak past. Kakashi cursed the strippers. Why the hell were they not doing their job and attracting customers? Then the door swung open. A young woman, just fresh out of her adolescence, walked into the bar in a white coat. She wore shades over her eyes and held a cane in her hands All eyes fell upon her. Her boots and stick clicked on the floor as she walked towards the maestro. She whispered something in his ear. Kakashi was stuck in a trance.

'What the hell? C'mon Kakashi! Focus!" Kakashi said to himself mentally.

The woman made her way to the stage. She cast away her shades. Kakashi caught the glasses. There was a message on the lens. "Go Now," it read. Kakashi knew who it was instantly. A soft guitar melody started playing, then sped up to an upbeat tune. The woman threw off her coat and started working the pole, never opening her eyes...

_My friends tell me I'm crazy_

_They say that I'm strange_

_They tell me ever since I met you I've changed_

_I must admit it's true_

_And I'd go out of my way to do_

_Anything for you_

... The crowd of men were like insects attracted to the light. The other dancing girls stopped and stared at the new girl with jealousy and contempt. Kakashi saw this as a chance, but it took a lot of willpower. He needed all the strength he could muster just to pry his eyes away. He passed through the door and ventured down the stairs the door concealed. The stairs ended in a dark room. He took a few steps forward before the sound of a door slamming shut crashed behind him. An obvious trap, bu Kakashi was not the obvious ninja. The lighting flickered on above his head. On the ground lay the bodies of the other members of Team 8. Kakashi ran to Kurenai. She was still alive. The boys and the canine showed signs of life as well.

"My, my, my... quite a fly has entered my parlor, Copy-nin Kakashi," said a voice from behind that could be very well described as bitchy.

"And who might you be?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't think it'll be really important since you're going to die anyways, but you may call me Eri," the voice replied again.

Kakashi looked back. He saw five figures. The middle one was the only female. Kakashi assumed this was Eri. She hid her bottom half of her face with a fan. The four others around her were Grass ninja. From the way they held themselves, it looked like they were jounin and skilled with the various weapons they were holding.

"Five against one isn't exactly fair," spoke Kiba who, along with Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai, was up on his feet ready to fight.

"But-- but how?" Eri said dropping her fan, revealing a hideous mole.

Akamaru barked. Actually Kiba stored soldier pills in Akamaru's collar. In less than two seconds, the battle had begun. The Grass jounin with a kama charged at Kakashi. Kakashi used his enemy's force against him and threw the jounin to the ground. Kakashi, kunai in hand, slashed the kama guy's jugglar. Kiba and Akamaru took on the man with the nunchakus and one with the jambiya. Shino decided to take on the jounin with the naganita. That left Eri for...

"C'mon bitch!" exclaimed Kurenai.

Eri, with her humongous mole, picked up her fan, which seemed to be razor-tipped. Before she had a chance to use it, genjutsu master Kurenai pulled a fast one.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" said Kurenai.

An illusionary tree wrapped itself around Eri. Kurenai rose out from the tree and, careful not to strike the mole, lodged a kunai in Eri's throat. Blood shot out like a crimson fountain. Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru performed a fatal Gatsuga on their victims and Shino sucked the chakra out of the man with the naganita before impaling him on his own polearm. Suddenly, a voice called out from the top of the stairs...

"Shugohakke: Rokujuu Yonshou!" yelled a familiar voice.

'Hinata!' everyone mentally screamed while racing towards the door.

When they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, it was all silent. A regular Hinata stood in the middle of a cloud of dust and a bloody mess. Everyone that attacked Hinata after hearing the commotion downstairs and then some lay dead. Many of them had small, needle-thin holes in their bodies. Hinata collapsed to her knees. It was the first time she had killed. It was the first time she massacred. Tears streaked down her face. She was shaking just as she was during the Chunin exam. Kakashi could only look at her. He looked at her and saw himself a failure. He failed to keep her safe from the world. He failed to make her happy. He failed his world. Her teammates walked up to comfort her, but Kakashi felt that there was nothing he could do right now to make her feel better. Kakashi's alertness popped in again. The Grass calvary was coming.

"We have company," said Kakashi

"Kiba," Kurenai called, "You know what to do."

"Gotcha," Kiba responded. "Jinjuu Henge: Soutourou!"

Everyone else hopped onto the back of the giant two-headed wolf that was Kiba and Akamaru and was whisked away into the night towards Konoha. They got back in less than two hours, leaving the Grass-nin behind in their dust. No one said anything during the return trip. Kakashi and Kurenai agreed that it would be best if they let the kids rest and report to the Hokage tomorrow. And so, Kakashi went back to his apartment, alone as always. He could not sleep that night. The guilt of having Hinata suffer for his sake tore him up inside. He eventually gave in to his tired body and fell asleep to the silence of the night.

The next day, all members of the mission were assembled at the Hokage's Office to give an official report...

"So, this mission was a failure?" questioned the Fifth.

"Not exactly," said Kurenai, "The mission was to investigate and it seems that Hidden Grass Village either threatened or bribed the Flower Country in order to acquire Konoha ninja."

"I suppose, but for what purpose?"

"I honestly don't know, Hokage-sama."

"We'll send ANBU squads to investigate. Meanwhile take a break. Some of you look like you need one," Tsunade said, looking at Hinata's face, "Dismissed."

Once outside of the Hokage's Palace, Team 8 started to discuss where to eat lunch, except for Hinata. She remained silent since yesterday.

"Umm... Kurenai, can I borrow Hinata for a second?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure, just don't do anything. Hinata, meet us at Suzuki's?"

Hinata just nodded. Once her team was out of view, Kakashi grabbed Hinata by the hand and led her through town to the training area. Needless to say, Hinata was blushing the entire way. No words were exchanged between the two. They knew that the other was uncomfortable being around them. But they still enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes the touch was all that was needed. When they reached the deserted training area, Kakashi pulled Hinata in for a warm embrace. Hinata's face flushed against Kakashi's solid chest.

"It's okay now. You don't have to hide anymore. Just cry," Kakashi whispered.

Hinata could not take it anymore. She sobbed, wept, then bawled on Kakashi. All the trauma of yesterday, her rejection in the past, the loss of Naruto. Everything that bothered her up to this moment was released in a cascade of tears.

"Unn... arigatou," Hinata thanked Kakashi.

It was then that Kakashi finally realized what he truly wanted in this life, and it was not the collectors' edition of Icha Icha Paradise. It was that voice. He wanted to hear it every night before he went to bed and every morning he woke up. He wanted to listen to it when he came home from missions, actually caring about his well-being. He wanted to be surrounded by the presence of the angel to which the voice belonged to. He wanted her. He wanted Hyuuga Hinata to be his very own. It was with this epiphany that led Kakashi to do something he never had the balls to do. He pulled down the thin fabric covering his charming grin. If it was possible, Hinata turned even more red. Here she was in the presence of the Mona Lisa of male ninja. That enchanted grin moved closer and closer. Kakashi planted a small kiss on Hinata's cheek.

* * *

You know the drill... Please review my work 


	3. Three

**Thank you to all who are reading this story. Sorry to say, but this is the end of the fic... I know, I know... "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"... haha jk... But yes, this is the end... Thank you to all the reviewers and those who have been waiting for this for too damn long. This chapter contains fictional medical information, weird ass dares, and character death.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto... I can't draw for beans... Besides, I heard one of my friends say that Kishimoto-san has a writer's block... NO! Also the game "Would You Rather" and the song "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day do not belong to me either... Which is why I'm writing fanfiction... Happy?**

Three

Kakashi stirred in the silence of the darkness. He had just gotten back from a solo S-rank mission and was suffering from a minor, temporary case of insomnia. Years had passed since Naruto came back to Konoha. Years since the bijuu mess with the Akatsuki. Years since the defeat of Orochimaru. Years since Sasuke was recovered. Years since his lips made contact with her face.

Konoha was back to the busy little village it was before Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto was the most eligible candidate to be the next Hokage after Tsunade-sama retired, which would be in a few more years. Over the course of time, Naruto grew more handsome and mature, but he was still a cocky idiot at times. Naruto frequently went on A-rank missions as a way to pass the time. Unfortunately many of these missions required him to be away most of the time. Kakashi's other male student, Uchiha Sasuke, personally isolated himself from the rest of the outside world. He requested to the Godaime herself that he be left alone and let the Uchiha clan die with him. Now that Itachi was dead and no woman in the village would consider the traitor "husband material", Sasuke figured that the world might have been better place without brothers trying to kill their best friends to kill each other. The only people he communicated with anymore were his old teammates. Even the Sasuke-obsessed Sakura had moved on and accepted Rock Lee's affection. She was the head of the medical-nin division; second only to Tsunade-sama. Long hours instructing, healing, and being with her man drew her away from her old team. Team 7 was split up once again.

"Shit, my head is killing me," Kakashi said to himself

Actually his cranium started to ache about five months ago. It was minor and he had done many missions at that time, so he just dismissed it. But lately the pain grew much more apparent. Kakashi just could not focus on it right now. He had to deliver a report to Tsunade-sama in the morning. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Seeing the same dream he saw almost every night. Him and the Hyuuga girl.

Morning came too soon. Just as the dream started to get good! Kakashi had to drag himself out of bed. He did his routine: get dressed, visit Obito, and arrive late for appointments.

"KAKASHI! IF YOU WEREN'T THE FOURTH'S STUDENT AND MY APPRENTICIES' FORMER SENSEI, I WOULD HAVE LODGED A CLOCK IN YOUR NORMAL EYE!" the Fifth yelled.

Needless to say, Kakashi was in deep sh-- ampoo.

"Well I was just visiting the hospital because--" Kakashi began to fabricate.

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR LAME-ASS EXCUSES! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE YOUR REPORT!"

"Hai. The gang of missing-nin--"

Suddenly Kakashi did not feel so hot. The pain resurfaced as Kakashi held his head in his hands. The world became distorted and fuzzy. Everything kept spinning.

"Kakashi. Are you alright? Shizune, get the team!"

Kakashi's legs grew weak. His knees collapsed and everything turned to black.

In his mind, the old Hatake man was once again a young boy, witnessing a scene that haunted his soul. In that cave, there lay the dead Obito, half crushed under a rock. Kakashi's heart skipped a few beats. He knew it was just a dream of the past, but he still could not forgive himself.

"It was all your fault," a voice spoke from behind the silver-haired boy.

Kakashi's body shook. That voice. Slowly he turned his head.

"Obito?"

Indeed it was Obito, yet his right side was distorted and flat. Bones splintering and tissue hanging here and there. Blood poured out of many openings, creating a pool with a trickle that ran towards Kakashi, who noticed he was back in adult form.

"It's all your fault. I could have became a great ninja. It's your fault I'm dead!"

"Please... I know it was my fault. How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't. Just like you can't make it up to her."

Kakashi turned back to the boulder. Instead of Obito, Hinata was dead under it. Her eyes were the same as they were when Neji first confronted her in the Chuunin exam. Kakashi was paralyzed. He dropped to his knees as tears flowed into the mask. Those eyes told him he had failed in protecting her. Then he felt the sharp stinging pain in his head. The world blacked out a second time.

It took a while for his eyes to regain focus. When he came around, Kakashi found himself in a hospital bed with the Fifth at the foot with a serious look on her face. He knew there would be a long interrogation involved.

"How long was I out for?"

"Three days. You're lucky that Naruto and Sakura are on missions while the Uchiha prefers not to be bothered. Just how long have you been having these attacks?"

"This is the first time I've actually fainted."

"How long, Kakashi?" Tsunade-sama's voice grew harsher.

"Hmm... five months, I guess."

"I see. I've got some bad news."

Kakahi's eyelids opened more from their former drowsy position.

"Bad news?"

"There is a reason why Kekkei Genkai are given that name. The technique is apart of the blood and--"

"And what? I'm gonna die?"

"..."

"Tsunade-sama, tell me. What's happening to me?"

"I'm afraid that it's too late."

"Stop being so vague! What do you mean by 'too late'?"

"It's too late to keep you from dying from the Sharingan."

Kakashi was stunned. It was preposterous. Die from the Sharingan? He had lived with it for decades. What was so special about now?

"Are you sure?"

"Rin used a jutsu to switch your eye for Obito's, but all jutsus wear off at one point. It's amazing that it lasted this long. Even I thought that it would be permanent. Going back to the point about Kekkei Genkai. Something in the blood makes it so that members of that line, and no one else, may possess that technique. DNA? Could be. The point is that the Sharingan has now become a malignant tumor connected to your brain and cannot be removed. If you had come to me about it earlier, I could have researched some kind of seal, but it's too late now."

It hit Kakashi like one of his own Raikiris. It was over. He was going to die with so many things left unaccomplished. So many things he wanted to see, but could not hope for any longer. So many dreams left in the dust.

"H-how long?"

"Hmm... maybe a month. Two if you stop being a ninja."

"Can you do me a favor, Tsunade-sama?"

"What?"

"Please... don't tell anyone, especially my team. I'd like it if they didn't have to remember me stuck in bed hooked up to a morphine drip."

"Kakashi, those are smart kids. They're gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"I know. But consider it a last request and a retirement gift."

"Hmm... I'll see what I could do about living arrangements and make up an excuse."

When Kakashi got back to his apartment, he took a good look. This would all be empty once he moved on to the next life. Not that he really liked the interior décor. He really only had a few personal items (the pictures of his teams and his collection of books). It was just everything would be gone. He didn't have anything to leave behind in his will, which reminded him he needed to get to work on that.

As he lay on his bed, Kakashi began to reflect on all the people he met. He passed through his old teams, his fellow jounin, heck, even all his enemies. But his mind eventually found itself to Hyuuga Hinata. He didn't forget her. No, in fact he thought about her inbetween each person. What is she doing now? How would she react to his terminal condition? Questions just raced through his mind.

_The last time he saw Hinata was at her nineteenth birthday party. Since Hinata had a suffocatingly formal cotillion the year before, a few of her good friends (and Neji) decided to throw her a house party/sleepover. The Rookie Nine, Neji's team, Sai, and the Sand Siblings were invited. Kakashi was hired to handle the A-rank mission of supervising._

_"Make sure that no one lays a hand on my daughter," Kakashi remembered Hiashi ordered as he went to the shrine praying that the heiress did not get pregnant on this night._

_Kakashi stepped into the Hyuuga family room now turned party central. The large stereo pumped out the music while a few guests were out on the dance floor. Dancing couples included Sakura and Lee, Neji and Tenten, Sai and Ino, and a group of boys going dumb in a circle. Naruto and Chouji were busy raiding the snack table. Temari was getting pissed off at Shikamaru for being too lazy to dance. Gaara was busy being emo in the corner._

_"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" he heard an angelic voice from behind._

_Kakashi turned around and saw Hinata escorting Sasuke to the family room. He did not expect to see his former student at a social gathering such as this, but his mind was not available to process this thought. Kakashi was too busy staring at Hinata. My had she grown. Kakashi could only see a trace of the girl's former self in her new, more open demeanor._

_"Oh, your father hired me. Happy birthday. You've grown."_

_"Oh-- um," Hinata blushed, "I suppose. It sure has been a long time since we last spoke."_

_"It sure has. Sasuke, it's nice to see you."_

_"Hn," was all Sasuke replied before going off to be emo in the corner opposite Gaara._

_Kakashi had to ask, "How did you get him to come out of the house?"_

_"Honestly, I'm not sure. Naruto-kun was the one that told Sasuke-san."_

_"Hinata!" Ino called out, "Come here! We're gonna play a game!"_

_"Coming! Would you like to join us sensei?"_

_"I think I'll complete my mission and supervise."_

_They stopped the music and made a little circle in the middle of the room. Even Sasuke and Gaara were dragged-- I mean, decided to participate. The game that they had picked out was called "Would You Rather". It was a silly little board game where a person would get two choices, both equally humiliating, and everyone else would have to guess what they would pick. But that was boring. So they picked out the challenge cards, where you actually had to do stuff, and played with those. Unfortunately this was "Would You Rather: The Jacked-Up Version"._

_"Alright Hinata! Since you're the birthday girl, you choose first," Sakura presented the ten cards._

_Hinata chose the third from the left and looked at her choices:_

Strip for 1 minute and 30 seconds.

Lick the big toe of the person to your left.

Have the person to your right lick chocolate syrup off your stomach.

Pretend that you're taking a huge dump for 2 minutes.

Kiss someone on the lips for 3 seconds.

_She blushed like crazy. No way she was going to do the first one and scar her and the whole Hyuuga clan's reputation. As for the second one, the person on her left was Lee. Hinata did not want to find out if he had athlete's foot or not. For the third, what was with all the licking? To Hinata's right sat Neji. It would have been extremely awkward for Hinata having her cousin lick chocolate syrup of her. Besides she was ticklish and would have spilled some of the syrup onto the floor. She was not sure she could do the fourth task for that amount of time. Which brought her to the final choice._

_Hinata looked around the room. The guys with girlfriends were out of the question. She valued their friendship too much. Her old teammates? No, that would be like kissing Neji. Naruto? She still had a bit of a crush on the blond. Hinata could not gather the courage to approach him after all these years. Chouji? Hinata never saw it happening. Sasuke or Gaara? And risk getting them mad? There was only one choice left._

_'Maybe he won't mind. I mean, it's not like I'm actually kissing him if there's a barrier,' she mentally told herself._

_She got up and walked towards the corner which Sasuke previously occupied. Hinata put her hands on the man's face and pulled it down to her own. In one, two, three seconds everyone stared at Hinata dumbfounded._

_"Ano... g-g-gomen. I-I picked a b-bad c-c-card," apologized Hinata._

_Everyone else in the circle had to pick up their jaws off the floor._

_"Gah! Hinata-chan kissed Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto._

_Hinata quickly rushed back to her place in the circle._

_"Erm... I think it's your turn now Lee-san."_

_"H-hai."_

_The party resumed and everyone had fun (except the two emo guys). A whole bunch of random shit happened that night, but Kakashi did not remember any of it. Rather he tried not to pay any attention to it. The rest of the night he hid himself behind that perverted book of his, cursing his damned mask._

The next morning, Kakashi awoke to a series of knocks on the door.

"I'm coming," yelled an cranky Kakashi, "...damn jehovawitnesssonova..."

He turned the knob and pulled. It was Umino Iruka with a letter.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama instructed me to give you this."

"Ahh... so do you know?"

"How long are you planning to keep this from Naruto?"

"Naruto's a smart kid. You of all people should know that. He can figure it out on his own."

"Kakashi, they have a right to know. Don't they mean anything to you anymore."

"They don't really mean anything to each other anymore."

"Tch... whatever. I just thought I'd let you know that there are better ways of spending your final days."

Kakashi remained silent as Iruka walked away. It was true that Kakashi did not have to end it like this, but what was the point of it after it was over? Besides his wildest dreams would never come true. His life was just slipping away. He flipped the top of the envelope and read the letter.

_Kakashi,_

_You're in luck. The damiyo owed me a few favors and I got you his summer home about four hours away from here on foot. There you will be assisted by a personal nurse to make your life more comfortable. Make sure you do not try anything. Furthermore only take your essentials. I'm telling your students your on another solo S-rank mission. If you need to communicate with Konoha, the nurse would be able to take letters back with her. Enclosed is a map with directions to the villa. It should be around 10:00 AM when you receive this message. Your personal nurse should be there already. Don't keep her waiting. You should also know that there are people in this village that will miss you. If you every want to reconsider, you know what to do._

_-Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha_

Indeed it was 10:01 AM when Kakashi checked the clock. He got to speed packing, yet at the same time taking in his surroundings. This would be the last time he would ever see these material items again. It sort of felt like he was losing some part of himself in a way. Kakashi took the two pictures of his former teams from their spots on the top of his bed. His eye stared at them for a while until he slipped it into his bag. He had also decided to bring his top three favorite Icha Icha books. No sense in taking the whole shelf. Before walking through the threshold, Kakashi turned and took one final glance. The room seemed to be moving further away. Slipping away.

"Goodbye, life," Kakashi softly sighed before shutting the door.

The trip to the villa was a rather enjoyable one. The sun was shining brightly, but a light, gentle breeze just happened to be passing by. The trees were also in full bloom, providing a colorful landscape which made the long walk much more easy to bear. Occasionally Kakashi stopped to rest his aching feet, but he did not wait that long. It was a four hour trip. Tsunade-sama probably did not add rest stops in the equation. When he finally reached the place, his feet had blisters and there was a bit of sweat visible through his clothes.

The place was not all that bad. A bit small compared to what the damiyo of the most powerful ninja country could afford, but the size gave it a more cozy feel to it. The exterior was well-kept. No signs of vines growing up the sides of the walls. The grass was cut evenly and no dandelions in sight. He only hoped the interior was just as good.

"Kakashi-sensei," said a warm, familiar voice.

Kakashi turned his eye towards the front door. Standing on the steps was the girl-- no, woman which gave him a reason not to end his sorry life already. Hyuuga Hinata in all her pure glory wearing-- a nurse uniform?

'Holy shit,' Kakashi mentally cursed, 'The gods must be testing me.'

"So it really is true, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata's voice fell a little.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," replied Kakashi with little emotion.

Tears started forming in Hinata's eyes as she stuttered, "G-gomen... I--"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one who's sorry, making you have to take care of me."

"N-not at all! Um... I-uh actually volunteered when I heard i-it was you."

"Oh... uh... why is that?"

"B-b-because you he-helped me before, r-remember?"

"You mean when I-- oh... uh... I forgot to apologize for that."

"No no! I didn't even apologize for what I did to you at my birthday."

"That? Don't be sorry about that. It was-- um... nice."

"But you got in trouble by Otousama when he caught Naruto sitting in Sasuke's lap."

"Really? I forgot. Whoops," Kakashi chuckled.

Hinata also giggled, "Well come in."

The inside was simply elegant. Marble tile shone on the floor. A staircase spiraled up the right side of the room. Rich tapestries hung from the walls and a crystal-like chandelier completed the ceiling.

"Here, I'll show you to your room," Hinata led the way.

She opened the door to reveal a luxurious suite. The sunlight shining through the window accentuated the crème paint on the walls. A lavish king-sized bed was in the middle-right of the entrance. Further within was the bathroom, complete with granite tiles, cherry cabinets, marble counters, and an indoor jacuzzi.

"Wow," was all Kakashi could say.

"The damiyo usually stays in this room, but he won't be coming here for another couple of months. I looked around. They have a nice kitchen, a lovely garden, even a pool! I'll leave you alone while you change into something more comfortable."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring a swimsuit?"

Hinata blushed at that question, "A-ac-actually I happened to."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Oh-- th-that s-s-sounds l-like fun."

"Okay. See you then"

"O-okay," Hinata said before scurrying out the door.

Kakashi smiled to himself. Even though he preferred the more confident version, Hinata really was cute when she stuttered and blushed. Finally here was his chance to tell her what he truly felt. Yet another side of him hated himself. He was going after a girl thirteen years younger than him. Can anyone scream pedophile? To top it all off, she was the heiress to the most powerful clan in Konoha and he was going to die in two months. The gods were definitely testing him this time. Kakashi was so deep in thought that he did not snap back into reality until he was in black board shorts with no mask and standing just before the pool.

'Huh, that was weird. Well Hinata's not out yet, mind as well test the water.'

Kakashi jumped into the pool, letting the cool water flow around his body. He swam across to the shallow side of the pool and stood up, flipping his spiky hair back (A/N: I know Kakashi's hair is to spiky to flip, just work with me here). Hyuuga Hinata just happened to walk out and witness this event. She flushed at the sight Kakashi's face free of the mask and water trailing down his well-defined chest and abdominal region. The scar over his left eye just added to his already-high sex appeal.

Kakashi also encountered a vision of beauty at that moment. Miss Hyuuga's was wearing a white one-piece bathing suit. Hinata's dark locks cascaded down her back. Her face with that look of pure innocence caused Kakashi's jaw to drop. In addition to her slim figure, there was a bit of muscle in her arms and legs. He could not help but pay attention to how much she "filled in" over the years. Sunlight only made her moonshine skin glow. In short, Kakashi was mesmerized.

"A-ano... how's the water?" Hinata broke the ice in a mousy voice.

"Oh-- it's-- um-- great. Err... come in."

"Okay-- um... I'm j-just g-g-gonna--"

"Do I scare you that much?" Kakashi asked with some seriousness.

"No! No! I mean you're beautiful-- ah, no-- I mean-- gah--"

Kakashi just had to chuckle. Hinata was just too cute.

"Come on in. I promise I won't bite."

"H-hai."

Hinata gently eased her way into the pool using the ladder on the deep end. She let her body float on the surface. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and tranquility. That is until Kakashi swam up from under her and wrapped his arms around her, which forced Hinata to scream, blush, you get the picture.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei. Y-You scared m-me," said Hinata, who could not scold Kakashi at this moment.

"Gomen."

"A-ano... Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"You're still holding me."

Kakashi quickly released the girl and apologized. The rest of the day they spent just swimming around and enjoying one another's company. Hinata brought out some dango to share. They talked about current events, the weather, all that small talk.

"So then I told him--" Kakashi froze.

"Sensei, daijoubu?"

Kakashi screamed as the pain returned with a much more acute sensation.

"Hold on! I'll be right back!" Hinata scurried into the house.

She frantically searched for her homemade medicines. They acted faster than normal pills and went down easier too. When she found the right mixture, she mixed it in with a cup of water and quickly brought it outside. Kakashi was lying on his back with labored breathing.

"Here, drink this," ordered Hinata as she propped the man's head up.

The cool green liquid passed down Kakashi's throat with ease. The effects of the medicine began to take effect immediately.

"Arigatou, Hinata," thanked Kakashi as he got up.

"N-no need to th-thank me. I-it's my job," said Hinata with a light tint of red in her cheeks, "Go get ready. I'll start dinner."

Kakashi obeyed and took a shower. When he was done, he descended and found Hinata had made him a most delicious beef stew. Over dinner there was more small talk. Afterwards Hinata taught Kakashi how to use the medicine she prepared. It was getting dark and the sun would not be visible soon, so Hinata took her leave. Kakashi marched up the stairs and into the damiyo's bed.

'So this is what's left of my sorry life. Well, it has some benefits at least,' Kakashi thought before slipping into a dream with his white-eyed angel.

And so, the days passed. The usual routine was Kakashi to wait for Hinata to come to the villa and cook him lunch. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing some activity with some light conversation. They would retire when the sun set and Hinata would prepare a tasty dinner. But everyday Kakashi would collapse from the pain in his head, which kept getting stronger and stronger. Hinata's medicine took longer to act and provided less comfort. And by the seventh week, it was too dangerous for Kakashi to leave the villa.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure it's okay? What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Your medicines act fast and are easy to prepare. Besides, it's your first date."

Indeed Hinata had a date. A date with Naruto. Throughout the time they spent together, Kakashi never told Hinata his feelings towards her. And now she was going out for a night on the town with his former student.

'It's better this way,' Kakashi consoled himself mentally. He was dying, she was alive. It would not have worked out.

"Okay then. I'm leaving now," Hinata softly bid farewell to Kakashi.

The sun was still high in the sky. Kakashi went back up to lay down on his bed. Once upon his mattress, he let the tears he had been holding in stream down his face. He stayed like that in the silence until the darkness of night covered the sky. That was when the pain returned. Kakashi writhed in agony reaching for water and Hinata's medicine on the side table. He drank it, but he could not feel it working anymore, even after waiting for half an hour.

"Hinata! HINATA! I NEED YOU!" Kakashi yelled before passing out.

Kakashi felt like he was falling. Slipping into a dark abyss from which no one returned from again.

'What a fitting end... to live in darkness and die in darkness,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kakashi, please wake up!" a voice called out from above him. He felt a drop of water land on his face.

When Kakashi opened his eyes, he found a crying Hinata standing over him.

"Yokatta... I was so scared," Hinata managed to say through her tears.

"Hinata..." Kakashi looked at the clock which read 4:22 AM, "What are you doing here so late?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kakashi's torso and put her head against his heart. "Naruto... t-that jerk... I-I wanted to su-surprise him, s-so I went to his ap-partment early. I found hi-him and S-Sakura together."

'Damn that kid. I'll haunt him until he dies.' "Hinata, it's gonna be alright," Kakashi stroked her hair, "I'll be here for you. Even when I'm gone, I'm still going to be here for you. And when we enter the next life, I'll find you and still be there for you. I promise, so don't cry anymore."

Kakashi's words were a comforting mantra to Hinata's ears. She fell asleep in on his chest. Kakashi also fell asleep. He could feel the tumor acting up, but it did not really bother him at this moment.

From that night-- technically morning-- on, Hinata stayed with Kakashi in the villa. They did their same old routine, but things usually extended on through the night, when Hinata was happy to sleep in the same bed with Kakashi, who hid his glee behind his sexy smile. But good things could never last. This Kakashi knew, as he lay in bed with Hinata. That night the pain was too intense. He knew that the last attack would be his last, leaving Hinata without his protection. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and cried into her collarbone.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you crying?"

"I don't wanna die, Hinata. I don't wanna die. I'm scared. Really scared. Even though I've put my life on the line thousands of times, this time I know that I will die. And it scares me."

A dramatic pause hung in the air until Hinata softly spoke, "You don't have to be afraid anymore. From now on, I'll always be here for you." Hinata also started to cry. "When you're gone, I'm still going to be here for you. And when we meet again in the next life, I'm going to be there for you. I promise, so you don't have to cry anymore."

Both in each other's embrace. Both feeling the same pain. Both souls as one at that moment. Kakashi finally had the strength. The strength to say what needed to be said.

"Hinata, I--"

"I love you too, Kakashi," Hinata cut him off as she pulled him in for a kiss.

This was the moment that Kakashi craved for; what he sought out for all those years. Their tongues danced blissfully and everything seemed right with the world.

Once they broke off one another, Kakashi, still crying, spoke, "It's not fair. It's not right. This is all we get?"

"No, you're wrong. We'll be there for each other forever. We promised, remember?" asked a teary-eyed Hinata.

"Yeah, I know."

And they laid like that until Hinata fell asleep. Kakashi could feel the pain resurface. His time was up. But he had no regrets. He was content to die here, next to his white-eyed angel, whose beating heart meant that there would be no more silence.

'Hinata. I'll be here for you. Always.'

The next morning, Hinata opened her eyes to see Kakashi's smiling face.

"Kakashi? Kakashi..."

No response. A lonely tear streaked Hinata's smiling face.

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

The funeral was one indeed fit for a hero. Much like the Third's, it was dark and raining. The rows of ninja wearing black was a symbol of how many people Kakashi influenced. Naruto shook in anger towards Kakashi for not telling them of his disease. Tears rolled down his and Sakura's eyes, but Sasuke was out of tears, though he wished he could have cried for the man. But the one whom seemed most affected was...

"KAKASHI! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I STILL NEED YOU TO BE MY RIVAL! HOW COULD YOU! KAKASHI! YOU CAN'T BE GONE!" Gai rambled on, his eyes red and puffy from crying too much.

As for Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, she stood towards the back keeping a straight face, letting the cascading tears mix with the rain drops.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

The next day, Hinata visited the Hero's Stone. "Hatake Kakashi" was newly engraved onto the list. On the same row, two columns over, was the name "Uchiha Obito". Hinata ran her fingers over Kakashi's name and smiled.

"Hyuuga," a voice spoke.

Hinata turned around, "Uchiha-san, what a pleasant surprise."

"This was found among Kakashi-sensei's things," Sasuke held out a letter addressed to her.

"Arigatou."

"Listen," Sasuke said as he turned away, "He was very important to me too. If you're not busy, come by and have tea sometimes. We can talk about him if you want."

"I will definitely take you up on that offer," Hinata replied sweetly.

Sasuke smirked a bit, "Ja ne," he said as he hopped off.

_Dear Hinata,_

_If you're reading this, then I must be dead. But just in case I didn't have the courage to tell you while I was alive, I'm saying it now in this letter. I love you Hyuuga Hinata. I've loved you for a very long time. Long enough for me to be considered mentally unhealthy. I don't know how. Maybe it was the determination you showed during your first Chunin Exam. Or perhaps it was your skill and motivation I saw you have during our mission to Flower Country. Regardless, I fell in love with you and now I wish I had more time, but the time we spent together was enough, I think. Until the next life..._

_Always, Kakashi_

Hinata smiled as she finished the letter. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started heading home. Suddenly she stopped, feeling a presence behind her.

"Kakashi?" she whipped her head back.

There was no one. Only a gentle wind.

**Okay, it's done now. Sorry I killed off the main guy. Blame all the Korean dramas I've seen. Now that school's starting up again and I haven't even finished my summer work, I doubt that I will be writing anymore fanfiction anytime soon. I'm actually working on a personal collaboration with my friends (don't ask, it's personal... don't even ask in real life), so most of my imagination will be towards that. If I have time, I may write what else happened during Hinata's b-day party in a one-shot. This is AnGeLofIcE1 signing off.**


End file.
